Let the snow give an answer
by Uzumaki Endou 0307
Summary: Author bingung buat summarynya, next chap baru bakal dikasih summary :)


Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Let the snow give an answer

Rate : T

Pair : MinaKushi ^_^

Genre : Romance (Author gak berpengalaman), Angst (gak tau ini fic kerasa angst-nya nggak ?)

Warning : AU, OOC, Typo(s) yang selalu melekat, alur ngebingungin, bikin orang makin males bacanya dwl (dan warning lainnya)

Don't like, Don't read !

.

.

.

Chapter 1

"Wah, tempat ini tidak berubah sama sekali ya", Minato Namikaze tersenyum lebar melihat rumah milik bibinya, "Benar juga, sudah hampir 8 tahun kami tak pernah ke sini", kata ibu Minato, "Minato bawakan tas itu ya", perintah ayah Minato, "Baik..", "Nah, kalian semua, ayo masuk" ajak bibi Minato sambil membuka pintu rumahnya. Mereka pun masuk ke dalam rumah berlantai 2 itu.

"Minato, ini kamarmu.." kata bibi Minato sambil membukakan pintu kamar, "Kalau ada apa-apa, cari aku di lantai 1 saja ya", ucapnya kemudian, Minato hanya tersenyum sebagai jawabannya. Bibi Minato menutup pintu, dan pergi ke lantai 1. "Kamar ini tak berubah banyak.." laki-laki berusia 17 tahun itu merebahkan tubuhnya ke atas futon yang ada di sudut kamar. "Lelah sekali~" Minato menguap, "Lebih baik aku tidur sebentar.." ucapnya, perlahan mata safirnya mulai terkatup dan akhirnya ia terlelap sepenuhnya.

.

.

.

"Minato, ayo turun! Kita makan malam dulu..!" panggil ibu Minato dari lantai 1, "Iya, tunggu sebentar!" seru Minato. Dia baru saja selesai mandi, dia terbangun pukul 18.00 karena dinginnya udara yang mulai menusuk tulang. Setelah siap, dia segera turun untuk makan malam. "Kau lama sekali Minato!", Ayah Minato menggelengkan kepala, "Maaf, maaf..", kata Minato sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Nah, ayo kita makan, nanti keburu dingin" kata paman Minato, mereka pun makan malam sambil bercakap-cakap mengenai kehidupan mereka di kota Konoha. Setelah selesai makan, "Kaa-chan, aku mau keluar dulu ya", kata Minato sambil mengenakan jaketnya, "Mau kemana? Sudah malam begini ?"tanya ibu Minato yang sedang membantu saudaranya yang sedang membereskan piring, "Mau jalan-jalan sebentar, sekalian bernostalgia.." kata Minato sambil tersenyum, "Ya sudah, jangan lupa pakai syalmu, di luar dingin sekali" ibu Minato mengingatkan, "Ya, Ittekimasu.."

.

.

.

"Ayo silahkan, mochinya masih hangat!" seorang penjual kue mochi menawarkan dagangannya kepada orang yang berlalu lalang. Walaupun tahun baru sudah lewat, tapi masih banyak orang yang menjual jajanan ini. "Hmm.. hawanya dingin sekali", meski sudah memakai sarung tangan, jaket tebal, dan syal, tapi Minato masih bisa merasakan dinginnya udara mala mini, '_Bruuk.._', tiba-tiba ada yang menabrak Minato dari belakang. "Minato menoleh, dan melihat seorang gadis yang terlihat seumuran dengannya sedang terduduk di belakangnya, "Kau tak apa?" tanya Minato pada gadis berambut merah itu, tapi gadis itu hanya diam, "Hei! Tunggu pencuri!" teriak seorang pria dari kejauhan. Minato terkejut, sementara gadis itu terlihat makin panik, "Hei, gadis pencuri!" teriak pria itu lagi, " Eh!? Ma..maksudnya kau ?" tanya Minato tak percaya, gadis itu hanya diam sambil memegangi telapak kakinya yang tampak kebiruan karena kedinginan. "Hei, kau! Cepat kembalikan daganganku !"bentak pria itu setelah sampai di depan Minato dan gadis itu, "Tu..tunggu..ada apa ini ?" tanya Minato berusaha menengahi, "Dia mencuri daganganku!" jawab pria penjual itu, Minato menatap gadis berambut merah itu, mata violet gadis itu tampak berlinangan air mata, "Memangnya apa yang dicurinya?" tanya Minato berusaha membela, "Dia mencuri 4 buah roti daganganku!" jawab penjual itu. "Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan membayarnya", kata Minato sambil menyodorkan sejumlah uang kepada penjual makanan itu. "Baiklah, awas kalau kau mencuri daganganku lagi!" bentak pria itu pada gadis berambut merah yang masih terduduk dengan mata yang berlinangan air mata, lalu pergi dan menghilang dari balik kerumunan orang-orang. "Kau tak apa?", tanya Minatosambil melepas syalnya, gadis iu diam dan mengangguk sebagai jawabannya, "Kau kedinginan, apa perlu kuantar pulang ?" tanya Minato lagi, gadis itu menggeleng, "Ya sudah, aku takkan memaksa. Ini rotinya dan pakai syal ini", kata Minato sambil memasangkan syal pada gadis itu. Pipi gadis itu merona, lalu dia berdiri dan membungkukkan badan sejenak lalu berlari menjauh. Minato hanya terheran-heran melihat gadis itu yang lama kelamaan menghilang. "Aku juga harus segera pulang.." gumam Minato

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, "Minato, cepat minum coklat panasmu itu, nanti dingin!" kata ibu Minato, "Eh..Oh.. I..iya", Minato buru-buru meminum coklat panas yang dia bawa sedari tadi, "Apa yang mengganggumu Minato?, tak biasanya kau melamun di pagi hari.." tanya ayah Minato, "Bukan apa-apa, ..aku pergi jalan-jalan dulu ya", seru Minato, berusaha mengelak dari pertanyaan interigasi ayahnya.

Saat ini, Minato ada di taman dekat komplek wisata penjualan makanan khas Uzushio. "Eh, kau kan ..?" Minato tak sengaja melihat gadis yang sama dengan yang pernah ia tolong kemarin. Gadis itu menoleh, "Kenapa kemarin kau langsung pergi? Padahal aku belum tahu namamu", Minato berjalan mendekat ke arah gadis yang sedang duduk di bangku taman itu, gadis itu hanya diam, tapi terlihat jelas bahwa wajahnya merona. "Siapa namamu ?", tanya Minato setelah duduk di samping gadis itu. Gadis itu diam dengan wajah kebingungan, mata violetnya mencari sesuatu di sekitar taman. Gadis itu berdiri lalu berlari mengambil ranting yang ada di dekat pohon di tengah taman, "Eh?!" Minato hanya terkejut melihat gadis itu menuliskan sesuatu di atas salju dengan ranting yang diambilnya tadi., "Eh, begitu.. Jadi namamu Kushina Uzumaki ya?" kata Mianto setelah menyadari bahwa gadis itu menuliskan namanya tadi. "Namaku Minato Namikaze, maaf kalau lancang, apa kau.. tidak bisa bicara?", tanya Minato. Kushina mengangguk pelan, "M..maaf, tak usah dibahas lagi ya. Ngg.. apa kau mau takoyaki?" tanya Minato mangganti topik, gadis itu terlihat makin merona, "kalau kau diam, kuanggap sebagai 'ya' ", Minato tertawa pelan lalu menarik lengan gadis itu menuju ke kedai takoyaki yang ada di sudut saat kemudian, mereka terlihat sedang makan takoyaki, gadis itu hanya diam tak menyentuh takoyaki yang ada di atas meja, "Kenapa? Kau tak suka?" tanya Minato dengan nada kecewa, Kushina buru-buru menggelengkan kepalanya, "Apa kau merasa sungkan ?", gadis itu hanya mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan Minato, "Tak usah sungkan, makan saja sepuasmu. Aku yang traktir..", kata Minato sambil tersenyum lebar. Kushina menatap Minato seakan-akan bertanya, 'apa boleh?', Minato hanya mengangguk pelan, Kushina langsung memakan takoyaki yang ada di depannya dengan lahap, "Nah begitu… ahahaha" Minato tertawa, Kushina juga terlihat makin merona. Selang beberapa saat, akhirnya mereka selesai, "Aku ingin tahu di mana kau tinggal ?" tanya Minato, mereka masih ada di kedai takoyaki tadi, Kushina tampak ingin berkata' jangan' tapi dia hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kenapa?" Minato makin heran dengan gadis bermata violet itu, "Hei! Sedang apa kau di sini?!" tiba-tiba ada seorang pria berperawakan tinggi dan besar yang menyela percakapan mereka. Melihat orang itu, Kushina tampak sangat ketakutan, air matanya mulai menggenang, "Siapa kau?" tanya Minato dengan tatapan sinis, "Tak ada urusannya denganmu", ucap pria itu dengan suara yang menggelegar, lalu dia menyeret Kushina, "Sudah kubilang kau tak boleh berinteraksi dengan orang lain", kata orang itu lalu pergi sambil menyeret Kushina. "Tu..Tunggu..!" seru Minato, tapi kedua orang itu sudah menghilang, 'Siapa dia, siapa orang itu?'…

.

.

.

TBC

Ya, akhirnya selesai juga chapter 1 ini, haduh capeknya…. (-_-)

Kushina : Author bego' kenapa loe bikin gue jadi bisu hah?!

Author : Itu udah tuntutan scenario, gak bisa diganggu gugat…

Kushina : Loe mau gue mutilasi atau mau yang laen ?! #Nyiapin golok#

Minato : Sabar Kushu-chan, orang sabar disayang tuhan lho..#nenangin Kushina#

Author : Iya, nanti kalo Kushina-chan marah-marah bakal dibenci tuhan ama Minato-kun lho #wink#

Minato : Gak juga sih, aku suka Kushu-chan apa adanya #senyum menawan tingkat langit ke 7#

Kushina : #Blushing akut#

Author : Ya cut! Kushina-chan, kau kurang blushing! Tambah lagi blushingnya dong #tereak pake toa#

Kushina : AUTHOR SIALAN! #ngejar Author sambil bawa goloknya#

Author : See you in the next chap! Kabur dulu ya…oh sampe lupa..jangan lupa 'REVIEW PLEASE'! #Kabur pake jet berkecepatan 360.000 km/detik#


End file.
